<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wherever you go, i'll follow by meananimagus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144207">wherever you go, i'll follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus'>meananimagus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I'm Sorry, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Photography, Pining, i love seungkwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wherever you go, i'll follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first time he met him, it was spring. everything was colorful, bright and alive. the skies are blue and and as bright as seungkwan's smile, as his entire personality, unknowingly, it has become mingyu's sole reason to still try to wake up in the morning, despite the burning ache inside him that gnaws at him to go to sleep and never wake up again.</p><p>the sun was blinding, but seungkwan's eyes that sparkles can effortlessly outshine the big star as if he robbed it off all of it's rays, greedily lighting up his already beautiful orbs, shimmering ever so brightly right in front of mingyu's view. his childish skips, the soft grass moving underneath his sneakers, each happy steps the younger makes causes mingyu's heart to almost forget it's function to beat.</p><p>the first time he saw him, seungkwan was the happiest. wearing a big smile, crescent shaped upturn of his lips plastered against his face, as if it was jinxed and glued to stay right there, permanently, and before mingyu could even let his mind work, his hands are moving on instinct, the camera in his grasp turning to aim at the literal personification of the sunshine itself. he snaps numerous shots of seungkwan. one while the younger was trying to tie his shoelace after stepping on it and almost face-planting, one when he plucked a seemingly out of placed tulip among the green grass, one as he squinted at the sun, pulling on a cap, one while pouting over a little butterfly that wouldn't land on the length of his outstretched forefinger and many more.</p><p>he doesn't know when he started taking photos or why he even did in the first place, but the next thing he knew, he's anticipating each day, dropping by the small park, in hopes of seeing the boy again.</p><p>two months passed by like that. mingyu comes to the park after school, sits on the grass with his back leaning against a trunk of the old tree, it's always ten minutes after he arrives when he catches sight of his life's main scene-stealer, why he even spends his entire time there instead of sleeping at home, like what he usually did, before he knew the boy exists, he's probably not oblivious of the answer but he doesn't think too much about it.</p><p>and like always, camera at hand, he always comes home with several photos of the smiling boy. it's creepy, stalker-ish. he could have just walked up to the boy and attempt to talk to him instead of stealing pictures but mingyu won't. no apparent reason.</p><p>until one day, mingyu arrived at the park at five. sat upon his usual spot, eyes constantly flicking over his phone to look at the time. after ten minutes, there was a scrunching from behind that he abruptly looked up, only he was mistaken. no one, just the wind blowing hard, clearly telling him signs that it's almost winter. seungkwan was nowhere.</p><p>he waited another ten minutes, twenty, thirty. one hour. the sky started darkening, ugly black staring down at him, almost like they are mocking him. the stars are hiding. a surge of pain rushed through his chest, like he's been stood up, ditched. stupid. of course he wasn't when the meet-ups that's been going on are all just inside his head and unreciprocated. seungkwan doesn't even know him nor his existence.</p><p>he went home with his empty camera, and an empty heart.</p><p>but he didn't stop coming back. he never stopped waiting. only the boy never returned.</p><p>"poor boy, his mom said he only has a week left."</p><p>mingyu's heartbeat picked up. anxieties filled up his head, he scrambled onto his feet, rushing over to the old lady several feet away from him, talking to the resident cotton-candy vendor.</p><p>"uhm, excuse me ma'am, were you.. w-were you talking about him?" the pair stared back at him with confused eyes.</p><p>mingyu doesn't know why the first person he thought about when he accidentally eavesdropped to the adults' conversation was seungkwan. maybe it was his guts, or just paranoia, whatever it is, he just wanted to make sure he's mistaken. seungkwan is okay. seungkwan is fine. nothing bad happened.</p><p>only, he was wrong.</p><p>cold blood rushed up to his head, goosebumps arising against his skin as he shivered in terror.</p><p>the lady looked at him with sad eyes while retelling the story a mother told him. the story of how seungkwan was found one night, unconscious in his own room, his heart stopped beating. he was announced braindead by the doctor. that it has been a couple of weeks since he started relying on a life support to live. his parents decided they'd let another week, still hoping that their son would miraculously wake up, and if he didn't, they're letting him go.</p><p>mingyu's entire life shattered.</p><p>he didn't know. he didn't know the boy he had been watching over for the past months was already suffering from a critical heart condition, body weakening each day and all he did was take photos, probably the last photos the boy has until he leaves.</p><p>if he had known, if only mingyu had known.</p><p>he screamed in pain, his voice and body shaking as he angrily looked up at the dark sky, furious, eyes raging in bitterness as the anger keeps on growing and growing inside his chest. he was feeling unfair. feeling like he's being deprived of all the good things in life. just when he thought he could finally be happy, that he could cure his unending want to kill himself, the universe takes it all away from him.</p><p>boo seungkwan.</p><p>seungkwan. seungkwan. seungkwan. mingyu finally found a reason to live. why did he have to be taken away from him too fast? when he haven't even gotten to touch him, or let him know someone hasn't died yet because he exists?</p><p>"i hate you. you didn't have to let him enter my life, you shouldn't have let me meet him if you're just going to take him back!" angry tears cutting through his reddening eyes, his fists clenched, nails digging against his palms, cutting the skin of his hands yet he doesn't feel the pain. but his heart does. his heart bleeds, tearing up pieces by pieces.</p><p>he couldn't shake off the painful fact that his world is falling apart before him and he couldn't even do anything about it, he's incapable.</p><p>a week passed.</p><p>seungkwan never woke up and mingyu was never seen at the park again.</p><p>the day after seungkwan was buried, a parcel was delivered at his parents' house. it was a letter and all the photos of the last remaining days of their son.</p><p>it was sent to the post office the day seungkwan's life support was removed.</p><p>unbeknownst to the boy's parents, the boy who sent it was now lying on a hospital bed, a white thin blanket being lifted, covering his entire form after being announced dead.</p><p>mingyu killed himself and followed the boy he loved. mingyu chased after seungkwan, to forever, to afterlife.</p><p>it was a beautiful tragedy of two young hearts, one who was destined to die and one who no longer has a reason to live.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>